This invention provides pets with a constant supply of fresh water. Pets such as dogs require fresh water many times a day to maintain their health and happiness. Pet owners must insure that their pets are provided with an adequate supply of water.
When a pet owner is away from home for an extended period of time he must make arrangements to insure the pet is supplied with adequate water. The pet owner has various options at his disposal with inherent drawbacks. First, he may secure the services of someone else to provide water for the pets at home. This is inconvenient if not impossible in many instances. Alternatively, the pet owner may choose to kennel the animal with a veterinarian. This is expensive as well as inconvenient. Another alternative is to place an inordinate amount of water in a large tub to insure a constant source is available. This is less than desirable as often times pets will splash the water out of the bowl, the water will stagnate over time, or trash pollutes the water.
Another alternative is a device screwed onto an outdoor faucet which when lapped by the pet allows water to pass. However the pet must be allowed into the faucet area and must be able to reach the faucet in order for this device to work. A final alternative is to merely let water drip from a hose end or faucet. This is extremely inefficient and wasteful. It would be a benefit therefore to have a pet watering device that would maintain a constant water supply for pets for an extended period of time without requiring a large basin and requiring little or no maintenance.